


Lunchtime Bikini

by tonesplash



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Playing Hooky, Vaginal Fingering, dont skip school kids, i write the vampire man as hornily as i want, im not cruel like stephanie but i did accidentaly cuck him lol, mike newton slander, risky sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:02:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27521977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonesplash/pseuds/tonesplash
Summary: edward wants to see your bikini. its also lunchtimecrossposted from tumblr
Relationships: Edward Cullen/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	1. part 1

“So you’re telling me, the only consequence of me murdering a pedophile is going to their pedo funeral? Sign me up!” You gleefully bite into a chicken nugget from your lunch, swinging your feet excitedly out the open door of your car.

“(Y/n). I am not going to let you beg Carlisle to turn you just to take human lives.” Edward was already sick of this topic by the last thirty times you brought it up. At least this time, it wasn’t on Cullen family game night.

“Edward,” you match his tone, fully aware of the ranch breath you’re blowing in his face. His nose crinkles, but his serious expression otherwise remains. “’ _human_ ’ is a debatable term, but I could totally do it now, I’d just go to prison, and I don’t think they allow 17-year-olds with questionable paperwork to do conjugal visits.”

“(Y/n) can we please just-” his eyes clench shut in frustration. “drop it, I am wildly uncomfortable having this conversation with you.”

To be fair, he does look like he wants to crawl into a hole and live out the rest of eternity there, leaned up against your car door in the forks high school parking lot. You were both out for lunch when you’d managed to convince him to skip a period for takeout.

But his discomfort is quickly replaced by almost comical disbelief, and he points at you questioningly.

“Wait a minute, _you_ think you could _kill_ someone?” he allows a terse laugh to punctuate his words as you continue to enjoy your lunch.

“I could do it, Granpa,” you narrow your eyes at him, momentarily offended. “I got bloodlust.”

He doesn’t acknowledge the age joke as he gets comfortable against the car again, still smiling as he adjusts his hands in the pockets of his probably Armani puffer jacket.

“Have you not heard any of my graphic fantasies of throwing Mike Newton into the sun?” This time you go for a fry and offer it to him out of either politeness or fun, even you can’t really tell. Edward swiftly declines with a shake of his head and continues to interrogate you.

“Everyone within a hundred-mile radius has them. Is there any particular reason I wouldn’t know about yours?”

“Oh, I guess not.” You don’t like to pay much attention to anyone outside your line of view. Out of sight, out of mind, you always liked to say. And you never liked Newton to be near you for too long.

“During one of your hunting trips, I went to buy a new bikini at his parents’ store, and he was a _total_ creep about it.” You roll your eyes at the recollection—what a loser.

“You bought a swimsuit? From _Mike Newton_?” His face morphs again into surprise and something else you can’t quite place.

“Ed-man, we are gonna start looking like _siblings_ if I don’t work on my tan the two days out of the year it’s sunny here.” How does he not get this?

”You bought a bikini in the middle of the pacific northwest to, and let me make sure I heard correctly, _’work on your tan’_?” He’s laughing again, the absolute prick, you can feel it shifting the frame of the car.

”Oh, so would you like me to climb my roof and strip down to my skivvies instead? The things I do for love, and you don’t even appreciate it!” You poke him with the toe of your boot when you refer to him, but he effortlessly catches it before contact is made.

You go to reach for the last sip of your drink, but suddenly he is standing between your legs and halting your movement to place your drink back in the cupholder.

”Can I-” he looks likes about to throw up getting the words out, ”Can I see it?

The unexpected question sends a blinding heat to your face, and for a moment, you are too shocked to chastise him for his unabashed… _excitement_. He’s still staring into your face intensely when you muster up an answer.

“Feeling a little randy today, huh babe.” Your face is still burning, but you manage a smooth recovery as you lean back on your palms. He isn’t getting off that easily.

Clearly, he sees that being cute isn’t working with you, and decides to switch tactics. That intense stare doesn’t waver as he leans closer, licking his lips, and you unconsciously mirror the movement.

”If you show me, I’ll kiss you.” Before you can smart off again, he continues. ”And I mean _really_ , honestly kiss you. _If_ you show me what had Mike Newton disregard that I know where he sleeps.” By the end of his little spiel, he’s heatedly whispering into your ear. Wow, did it just get hot in here?

You abruptly shove him away to clear your head, and he breathes out a laugh as you clumsily pull on your seatbelt and push your food trash to the floor. When you glare up at him, Edward is still standing there with that goofy ass look on his face.

“You are absolutely insufferable, get in the fucking car.”


	2. part 2 (da good part ;))

“You’re speeding.” Edward lifts his mouth from the space behind your ear just to remind you and then goes right back to drawing your attention away from the speedometer.

“This is aAh-” You lose your concentration when his tongue hotly swaths up your throat before flicking back into his mouth when it reaches your earlobe. You can feel his smile against your skin. “A lot coming from the guy who hates driving below the triple digits.”

One of his heater-warmed hands comes down to knead your thigh as he continues in his effort to wrap the both of you around a tree. “There’s just one more turn, (Y/n), I’m sure you can manage." 

_Yeah, that and like thirty-something trashcans_ you want to say, but then he’s leaning in again, and without thinking, you clasp your non-dominant hand over his forehead to stop him long enough for you to concentrate. You weren’t strong enough to hold him still, but Edward relents nonetheless and allows you to keep him in place as you do your best to park with one hand while he helpfully manages the parking brake. 

"You better make this worth my time, _Cullen_.” You smile in anticipation as your seatbelt whips back into its holder. “It’s cold as hell today, and I don’t feel like fronting for the electricity bill.”

”If you feel cheated at the end of the day, I’ll pay it for you.” Edward grins as he kisses your temple and sits back in his seat to disembark.

He’s lucky your neighbors are at work because he appears at your car door in a flash, already reaching to help you out with your school bag slung over his shoulder and food trash neatly tied off in the bag it came in. You turn off the engine and hop out to meet him on the sidewalk as you trail towards the front door. You take quick notice of the extra weight in the bag.

“Why won’t you just let me trash my car the way I want to? I saw the fries from under my seat were also gone this morning.” You squint suspiciously at him over your shoulder as you blindly attempt to unlock the door while simultaneously intimidating him. 

”It was starting to smell like a compost bin.” Edward only watches you fumble with your keys for a few seconds before he just takes them from you and opens it himself. Once inside, he hangs your bag on the hook by the door while you slip off your shoes and shrug off your jacket in a vain attempt to make it upstairs before him.

”Well, I think your car smells like a Bath and Bodyworks, what do you think is worse?” You take the stairs two at a time while he effortlessly matches your pace, one hand on the small of your back to keep you from slipping.

”I’d say the health hazard. Without me, you’d definitely have roaches by now.” Edward cracks up at the thought. You playfully roll your eyes and shuck your shirt over your head and he opens your bedroom door as you brush past him to continue stripping. The way you eagerly shove and tug off your clothes down to your underwear is hardly a striptease, but it doesn’t bother either of you as you scamper over to your underwear drawer to grab your new attire.

“Okay now you-” You hold the bundle of cloth under one arm as you grab his shoulders and guide him to sit on the end of your bed. “-stay right here, I’ll be right back!" 

His laughter follows you out into the hall as you scamper over to your bathroom and close the door behind you. Your foot misses the leg hole of the bottoms three whole times before you have to stop yourself and take a steadying breath and calmly stepping into them like a normal person. 

Despite your clear excitement that he can no doubt smell in the air and read in your mind, you decide to tease him a bit as you approach the bedroom. You balance on one leg against the door as you creep it open and stick your leg through the opening up to your calf. 

"Is this doing anything for you?” You giggle and wiggle your toes in the general direction of the bed.

“Be more careful, (Y/n), when you fall through that door you’re gonna be very embarrassed.” You can still hear the smile in his voice as you almost immediately prove his point by taking an awkward hop forward to balance and accidentally exposing your entire leg at once in your effort to stay upright.

“I’m trying to think of what my stripper entrance song would be but I’m coming up blank. You’re gonna have to fill it in yourself.” When you peek through the door, you can see his eyes have a laser focus on your thigh. 

“Cellophane.” Edward replies without blinking. 

Confused and a little offended, you shove the door open all at once.

“That is _so rude_! What exactly are you tryi-”

Without warning, Edward crowds you against your door, one hand already lifting your leg to curl around his hip while he covers your mouth with his own. His tongue sweeps from your bottom lip to the roof of your mouth, sucking your tongue and making you shiver between the cold wood of the door and the hard plane of his chest.

His opposite hand strokes down your side, trailing lightly around your breast and ribs until it comes down to cup you through your bottoms. You gasp and break the kiss to bow your head into his shoulder and watch but he won’t let you, the hand at your hip leaving to cradle the side of your neck, thumb resting over your windpipe, holding you steady against his mouth while teases you through the nylon.

You arch your hips into his hand and lose yourself in his taste, careful of his teeth lest you prick yourself and have him swear off frenching until the end of time.

Edward releases the kiss with a wet smack, the trail of spit still connecting your lips sticking to your skin as he dives lower to worship your throat.

Pausing his ministrations, he adjusts his hold to be firmly under your ass, his tongue gliding up your sternum as he lifts you above him in one smooth motion. You squeal and cling to his shoulders as he smoothly carries you across the room and gently lays you out amongst your pillows.

Edward climbs to kneel over you, ravishing your mouth with his own, one knee between your legs to grind on as his fingers creep up your sides to tease your breasts, kneading at first, then extending each thumb to play with the bud of your nipples when they strain against your top. The kiss becomes sloppier, spittle trailing down your cheek as you both lose yourself in the sensations.

Your growing desperation overcomes you when he lightly pinches the tips of your breasts, pulling away to shove the thin fabric under your chest, exposing yourself to the open air and his wanton gaze.

“So impatient.” Edward huffs a small laugh, spreading his cool breath over your chest, further pebbling your nipples. He maintains eye contact as he trails slow, reverent kisses down and over your breasts until you can feel the presence of his lips just beyond the skin. 

“For someone with super speed, you sure like to take your time.” You quip and arch yourself into him just as his tongue creeps out to flick against your nipple, eliciting a whimper before it grinds into the sensitive skin, pressing it flat before he snakes an arm under you to further prostrate your chest and sucking your teat into his mouth.

Your reaction is immediate and involuntary, a sharp gasp, spine arching to the nth degree, toes curling against his slacks until he releases you with a _pop_ and pushes his leg harder into your slit, going back to sucking, licking, laving your bud against the cold slick of his tongue until it glistened between you.

You could hardly keep quiet now, moaning and squirming, tugging his hair as he switches sides, hoping, praying that no one would come home early to find you like this. Edward sweeps his tongue over your neglected breast, bathing it in his spittle and sucking until the buildup of sensitivity becomes too much and you have to shove him away before you cum on his thigh and embarrass yourself.

“I would’ve liked it, at least.” He smirks before leaning in for another kiss, and laying down next to you, your core disconnecting with a wet smack from the stain that had soaked through to his pants. Your face burns red and your pussy almost feels numb with neglect until his lips are on your throat again and his unused hand pushes past your bottoms, gathering your abundant slick.

He scoots closer to your side, his arm a stark white contrast against your skin with his hand shoved into your bottoms, knuckles straining against the fabric while he rubs your clit into a frenzy.

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” you moan and toss your head against his shoulder, sensations overwhelming. 

You feel dazed, unfocused, and you can’t decide if you want to watch the near frantic movement of his arm or lose yourself in the dirty sounds and sensations and let your eyes glaze over. You think you can hear the front door open, but you’re far too wrapped up in him to care.

Edward moans against your temple, empathetic to your pleasure as he switches tactics, two fingers slipping in, while his thumb continues stimulating your clit. It’s a tight fit at first but the mild sting adds to your pleasure, and you raise a knee to give him a better angle. The fingers inside of you begin to curl, teasing that spot deep inside, and one of your hands immediately shoots down, death gripping the wrist working at you as you begin to throb.

“You’re so _wet_ , and _warm_.” His words are breathless against your temple, straining to not groan full volume into your ear. You involuntarily clench around him.

“I can taste you in the air, and you’re so sweet and soft, do you think I’ll have time to taste you before anyone gets home, sweetness?” At the last word, he openly moans with you as his thumb rubs upwards, bypassing the hood of your clit while curling his fingers against the softest spot inside of you.

The effect is immediate, your cresting shout is hastily muffled by the palm of his unoccupied hand bracing over your open mouth, and you whimper when he doesn’t stop grinding his fingers against that spongy spot on your inner wall, wringing as much cream as you can give onto his hand, even as whoever just came home pauses at the top of the stairs at the sound your blankets rustling when your leg jerks out with overstimulation. You reach out and hitch your knee upwards again to hold it still.

“Can you cum on my hand, darling? And not make a sound?” You sob against his palm. “I want to feel you cum on my hand again, but I can’t do that if you’re too loud, alright?" 

The nod you give is shaky and stifled by the restriction of his hand, but he has mercy as his fingers start to curl again, and you both watch them writhe under your bikini bottoms in the low light of your covered window, as they disappear in your heat and come up again with the slickest of sounds.

When your thighs stop twitching and the overwhelming stings of overstimulation build into a pleasant hum, Edward pulls his hand out and pulls away to undress, before disappearing in a blink when your bedroom door dents the wall, revealing your very pissed off mother.

Later that night you’d argue whether the loud _schlick_ of your cum on his hand or the ensuing _slap_ of your thighs slamming shut with your ruined orgasm is what got you caught playing hooky on an autumn weekday alone in your bedroom in nothing but an askew bikini.


End file.
